Thawing Secret
by WinterBreezeDragon010
Summary: AU-Toshiro lives a life as an antisocial teen who faces troubles fitting into high school while keeping a big secret, he's the famous sports celebrity, Hyourinmaru. With the help of his patner, Rangiku, Toshiro starts to solve his problems, step by step.


**AN: Thanks for reading my newest fanfiction, I hope you like it. Sorry to all of you HtisuHina fans, but this is not going to be a HitsuHina fanfiction. I might not even put Momo in, because so far I can't find a place for her. I don't hate Momo, or even the pairing, but at the moment I'm not into either. So far, I don't know what pairings I'm going to use, but I'll figure that out later (warning, this may become a HitsuMatsu fic). Ok, now that I'm done, stop wasting your time by reading this Author's Note and start reading!**

*Thawing Secret*

Toshiro's POV

I slid down the steep, snowy hill, picking up speed as I crouched down lower and steadied myself. The wind blew throw my white locks and I could feel the cold air against my skin. I kept my eyes open from behind my black and teal snowboard goggles calculating the amount of distance before I should jump.

For a moment, I lost myself to the amazing feeling of rushing down the steep hill; the cold wind blowing threw my hair and the cold air rushing past my face. The view was breath taking; everything was white; when it reflected the sun, it seemed to sparkle, or even glow. I was shaken back into reality as I realized that it was time to jump; I crouched down even lower, grabbing my snowboard that was underneath my feet and jumped as I came to slope of the hill, I did a 360 in mid air and landed on the snow, slowly coming to the stop. I slid my goggles to the top of my head and sighed, very satisfied with the short training session I had just finished.

"Taicho, that was great!" I heard a familiar voice from behind me; before I could react a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my neck as I was crushed in a back breaking hug. I instantly recognized the person as my partner, Matsumoto Rangiku. Soon, however, I realized that I couldn't breathe.

"Matsumoto," I choked out, as I started to run out of oxygen. She didn't seem to hear me as she didn't let go.

"Rangiku-san," a gentle voice said, "I think Toshiro can't breathe." She looked startled and let me go right away. I gasped and took long, deep breaths, trying to regain the oxygen I needed. I looked up at my savior and saw my manger, and uncle, Ukitake Juushiro.

"Thank you," told him as I stood up straighter, but sadly I was still shorter than both Rangiku and Ukitake. I glared accusingly at Rangiku, she laughed nervously and looked away, suddenly interested in a tree in the distance. I sighed, though Rangiku was my partner, she was also my apprentice in a way, I taught her techniques and facts she needed to know about many different sports. I wasn't in any team sports and I always worked solo, but she was always there cheering me on, making her a close companion. Also, she always called my Taicho ever since the first time I gave her some tips.

"Sorry," I heard her apologize. I shook my head and smiled a small smile.

"It's ok," I told her and she cheered up right away. "Let's go inside," I said to the two of them, they were the only ones here, but it was MY property. I owned a large part of the land, and it was always cold up here so it always snowed. I personally loved the weather, I despised the heat, also I could train for all the snow sports I did. We walked through the snow to my house up above.

"I hate having to walk through snow, it's so bothersome and my feet get cold," whined Rangiku. I gave her a glare that said, 'shut up', but she ignored it and kept on babbling on about how she hated walking through the snow. She only stopped when Ukitake started coughing.

"Are you ok?" I asked him, knowing of his illness, and how bad it can get. He smiled weakly and stood up straight again.

"I'm fine, Toshiro-kun," he replied, even though he looked like he was either going to go into a coughing fit or faint. I would usually snap at him for calling me by my first name, but this time I let it slip by, not wanting to make him any worse. We got to my house and walked in, usually, a house that was located in a cold environment would be very warm and toasty, but my house was at regular room temperature.

"Ukitake, you should get some rest," I told him. His room was warmer than the other rooms because of his illness.

"I think I'll do just that," he said as he walked down the hallway to his room, his long white hair fluttering behind him. His room was the only one downstairs so he could get to it easier. I put down my snowboard that I had been carrying, it was turquoise, and on the top was a picture of a long sword with a 4 pointed star hilt. It also had a chain attached to the end with a lunar crest at the end of the chain. On the back of the snowboard was a picture of a serpent like ice dragon with red eyes.

"Taicho," Matsumoto started, "I'm going to my room and changing out of my snow clothing." I nodded showing that I had heard her. She smiled and waved as she walked up the stairs into her room.

"I should take my snow clothing off too," I said to myself. I had lighter clothing than Rangiku, since I was almost totally immune to the cold. I walked up the white carpet stairs and turned the corner. Walking down the short hallway, I arrived at two doors, the entrance to the master bedroom, my bedroom. I opened the door and walked into my room. I sat on my bed, and yawned.

"Wonder what I should do now," I mumbled to myself. I slowly stood up and started taking off my white snow jacket. Underneath was a black T-shirt with the same ice dragon that was on my snowboard on the back. The ice dragon was one of my logos; the other was the sword on the top of my snowboard. I hung the jacket on the coat rack and changed out of my sweatpants into some black shorts with a black belt. I then took off my snowboard goggles and left my room.

"Taicho, why are you wearing all black? Is there a funeral somewhere," I heard Rangiku say as I was going downstairs. I looked up and saw her catching up to me. She was wearing a long sleeved turquoise shirt with a V neck, white skinny jeans, and a black belt.

"No," I said simply, as I slid my hands into my short's pockets. I didn't even realize that I was only wearing black. I went downstairs and found Ukitake on the white couch of the living room.

"Ukitake, shouldn't you be in bed, resting?" I asked with concern. He smiled and shook his head.

"No, I perfectly fine now, see," he said as he got off the couch and started stretching, though in a few seconds he was exhausted and looked like he was going to faint. I looked at him with concern.

"I really think you should get some more rest," I told him. He tended to overwork himself, leading to exhaustion and worsening his illness. Before he could reassure me that he was fine, Rangiku butted in.

"Yeah Ukitake-san, if you overwork yourself, you'll make your illness worse, get put back into the hospital and won't be able to work with us for a while. At least you should rest some more in your room, the cooler air in these rooms will affect you more," she lectured. When Rangiku wanted something to be done, it will be done.

"Ok, I'll rest for a while," Ukitake sighed in defeat. He stood up and started walking towards his room down the hall. I sighed and plopped down on the couch, I closed my eyes for a few seconds and felt Rangiku sit down next to me. I opened y eyes to see her with the TV remote. In front of the couch was a large flat screen TV with HD. She turned it on and started looking for any good shows.

"It's already this late," I mumbled to myself as I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 5:45pm; I had gone out at 10 o'clock am.

"You're so cute, Taicho," Rangiku said while bringing me into another hug, but this one wasn't as strong, I knew this because I could actually breathe.

"Don't call me cute," I said, blushing as I realized she had over heard me and realized that I lose track of the time. I stood up and walked into the kitchen, it was right next to the living room.

"I'm going to make dinner, what do you want?" I asked Rangiku. She ripped her eyes away from the TV and looked up as if searching for the answer in the air.

"Hmm, I'm not that hungry, but how about we have soup, make that chicken soup. It'll warm us up," she said smiling. I nodded, not really caring about what we were having and started to get out the necessary tools and ingredients. I put a pot onto the stove and turned it on. Then I added the ingredients, put the timer on and left it to cook.

"I'm going out," I told Rangiku, "come get me when the timer goes off." I then walked out the back door onto the patio, looking at the beautiful view of the snowy mountains. I leaned against the railings and continued to take in the view. It had to be at most, 50 degrees F, but I didn't mind, I felt comforted by the cold. I took a few deep breaths, watching my breath turn white in the cold air.

I was shaken out of my trance when Rangiku burst through the door, "Taicho, the timer when off," she yelled. She then stopped and wrapped her arms around herself shivering. "Oh my god, Taicho, it's freezing out here!" she exclaimed. Before I could reply, she grabbed my arm and dragged me back inside.

"Ok, I get it," I said yanking my arm from her grasp. I walked to the stove and turned it off. Then I poured it into 3 bowls.

"Matsumoto, tell Ukitake that dinner is ready," I told her.

"Okay, Taicho," she replied cheerfully as she strolled down to Ukitake's room. Soon we were all at the table eating dinner. Rangiku was telling Ukitake about the latest gossip she had heard in the sports world, and I ate in silence.

"But Taicho is one of the big topics," she said. I looked at her with a questioning glance. "Really, Taicho, everyone, and I mean everyone is wondering about who you really are. You always wear a hat that hides your hair and you always have your eyes covered. You only use the name Hyourinmaru, and trust me when I say that in every conversation you will hear your fake name at least once," She looked at me as if she couldn't believe I was hiding my real identity, when I could be famous, well famous as Toshiro Hitsugaya, not Hyourinmaru.

"You do know that you also only go by the name Haineko, right. You also tend to change your eye color with colored contacts and sometimes you where wigs," I told her. Also, I didn't want the people at school to know about me. It would be a pain and no one likes me anyways.

"Yeah, but, but, but…." She said as she tried to find a good excuse. "I guess you're right," she sighed in defeat. Only a few people know that Rangiku is Haineko and I am Hyourinmaru. Besides secretly being my partner, she is known as a famous super model. She's very popular and can get every type of information out of people *cough* males *cough* with just a bat of her eyelashes.

"Now, now you two, you shouldn't fight. It's not that strange for you to be the center of gossip, Toshiro, being as famous as you are and everyone not knowing your true identity will make a lot of people curious. Also, Rangiku, you are also a popular gossip topic, since you hid your identity like Toshiro and you are quite popular as a super model," Ukitake scolded us.

"Humph," Rangiku huffed grumpily; obviously not happy she didn't win our little match. I just smirked and shook my head.

"Well, it's been a long day; we should all get a good night's rest. Especially you, Toshiro, since you do have school tomorrow," He told us, I winced as he mentioned school, even though I'm popular as Hyourinmaru, everyone, well at least everyone at school hates me as Toshiro Hitsugaya. Being a prodigy makes me stick out from everyone, since I'm the youngest one in the class. Also, my cold personality seems to push people away.

"Ok, Ukitake-san, I'll think we'll get some rest," I told him with a weak smile. He didn't seem to notice as he smiled back at me and walked towards his room.

"Taicho," Rangiku began, she seemed to notice that something was off. I kept the fact that everyone disliked me at school from Rangiku and Ukitake, but I have a feeling that Rangiku already knows.

"Night," I told her, brushing off her concern. I walked upstairs; I could feel her staring at my back. As I entered my room, I slowed down and silently shut the door. I needed to get some fresh air and sort out my thoughts. I opened the window next to my bed and poked my head out. Quickly, I grabbed the edge of the roof that was right above my window and pulled myself onto the roof. I laid on my back and looked up at the stars taking deep breathes, clearing my mind.

"I really don't want to go to school," I mumbled to myself as I rested the back of my hand on my eyes.

"Why not?" a feminine voice said, startled, I sat up quickly and almost lost my balance, almost falling off of the roof, barely grabbing onto the ledge at the last moment.

"Taicho," the voice said alarmed. The figure leaned over a worried expression on their face.

"Matsumoto," I said, knowing at once who the voice belonged to, I mean, who else called me Taicho? She helped pull me up, even though I kept saying I didn't need any help.

Pulling me into a gentle hug she apologized, "I'm so sorry, Taicho," she said guiltily.

"It's fine," I reassured as I pushed her away. I then sat with my knees pulled up to my chest, my arms wrapped around them. Looking over at her, I noticed that her breathes were coming out in a white cloud and she was shivering.

"Matsumoto," I started, she looked over at me, "You should go back inside, it's cold out."She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Taicho, you're wearing even thinner clothes than I am, how can you send me back in because it's cold, yet still stay out here?" She exclaimed while continuing in a softer and quieter voice, "Anyways, I want to talk to you… about your school life." I froze and looked down, shadows covering my eyes. I didn't want to talk to her about that, it was my other life, something… not as, pleasant, as my life as Hyourinmaru.

"I," I started quietly and unusually emotionally, "I don't want to talk about that."

"But Taicho-," she started. I really couldn't handle talking to her about this subject.

"Rangiku," I said slowly, she looked surprised that I used her first name; I looked at her start in the eye. "I'm not going to talk about that." I stood up and got ready to jump off the roof back into my room.

"Toshiro," she said. I looked at her, it was rare for her to ever call me by my first name, "we're going to talk about this sooner or later, and you should know that by now." I knew alright, but I it wasn't going to be anything soon, at least I hope not.

"Good night, Rangiku," I said simply as I jumped though my bedroom window into my room.

Once I got in my room, I started getting ready for bed. I brushed my teeth, then quickly pulled off my shorts and pulled on my sweatpants to wear to sleep. Now ready for bed turned off all the lights in my room, except the lamp next to my bed.

Looking around my room, I finally felt relaxed and comfortable. The walls had ice designs that made it look like there was frost creeping onto the wall from the top of the wall the around to the middle of the wall. The carpet was pure white, and seemed to represent freshly fallen snow. Most of the items in my room were crystal, wood, or metal. For example, the seats were round crystal ball-like chairs that were elevated off the ground by a short pole, and inside there were white cushions. My desks, chairs, and bookcases were wood left unpainted, and my bookshelves held a variety of books. All, or at least most of my electronics, such as the TV, computer, fans, phones, music player were all metal.

The other items that occupied my room were sport's items, like my snow gear and some other gears for different sports. Most of my sport's gear was downstairs in a separate room, just for sports equipment.

"Sorry, Rangiku," I apologized under my breath, knowing she would never hear it. I have never told her about any of my troubles with my other life, but she seems to know me too well. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing anymore.

I went under the light turquoise covers of my bed and rested on my stomach. My arms underneath my pillow with my head turned sideways, resting on my pillow. Closing my eyes, I dived into my thoughts that I had been pushing aside for the last 20 minutes.

I knew Rangiku was just really worried about me; we've become close in the past few years. It's just she doesn't need to be burdened with my troubles. It's my fault for making her worry, it's always my fault, no matter how hard I try I'll never satisfy anyone, I'll only let them down.

Sure, I'll have highest score in my class, Ace every test, and am good at sports, but I'll never be someone anyone could every be proud of. It's my own fault that everyone at school pushes me away. It's my personality, I'm cold and I always have my barriers up. No one will try to become my friend anyways, so it doesn't matter.

Being a young prodigy doesn't help either, so being smart for my age, isn't as fantastic as everyone makes it out to be. No one every takes me seriously and always puts me down because of my age, it's my own fault for being this way, I should of just slowed down my pace and stayed with everyone else ,my own age.

But even if I did that, nothing would change, everyone would shun me for not only my good grades and personality, they'll shun me for my looks. Having white hair and bright, unnatural turquoise eyes makes me stand out from everyone else. No one likes someone different than themselves, so even if I changed one of my characteristics, I still would not fit in.

I guess this is the way the creators of this world are tell me that I was a fluke, I shouldn't have happened. Everything about me is wrong. My ability to learn more and be able to pass every test with flying colors, my cold personality, my talents for sports, and my truly unnatural appearance. That's right; I should have never been born. It would have made the lives of everyone else so much easier. I should just disappear… then I wouldn't be a bother to anyone else, anymore.

With those final thoughts in my head, I fell asleep, not wanting to wake up the next day and having to face my other life, my life as a "_normal teenager"._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Rangiku's POV

"Taicho," I said softly as I watched my Taicho disappear back into the window, "what's going on with you, and your school life?" I slowly got up from my sitting position on the roof and headed back the way I came. Looking back from where my Taicho had just been I knew that I was going to help him though this, no matter how long it took, or how much I had to sacrifice.

"Don't worry Taicho, I help you get out of whatever mess your tangled up in, you just keep on holding on till I figure it all out," I said softly and I walked back into the shadows.

**AN: **

**Ayame (me): Yeah, the fist chapter's up! Can't wait to see what'll happen to Toshi-kun at school.**

**Toshiro: Don't call me that! Shiro-chan is bad enough. What are you putting me through anyways; I don't want to turn emo!**

**Ayame: Don't worry you won't be cutting yourself… at least I don't think you will be. Well, anyways, good luck at school Toshi-kun!**

**Toshiro: I said stop calling me that! It's Hitsugaya dammit! **

**Rangiku: Taicho, don't turn emo on me! - pull him into a back breaking hug while crying-**

**Toshiro: L-let g-g-go –starts turning blue from the lack of oxygen-**

**Ayame: Ha, ha, ha, aw, whoo, that is funny.-looks at Toshiro who is almost unconscious from the lack of air- hey Ran-chan**

**Rangiku:-looks up from her Taicho, tears magically disappearing- Yeah?**

**Ayame: I think you're choking Toshi-kun**

**Rangiku:… Oh my god, I'm so sorry Taicho –let's go of Toshiro-**

**Toshiro: -breathing heavily- let's just get this stupid author's note over with already. –looks at reader and takes out Hyourinmaru- if you guys don't review I'll-**

**Ayame: Toshi-kun, we don't threaten our readers! –smacks him on the back of his head-**

**Toshiro: Says the girl who choked the last person who didn't do exactly what she said.**

**Ayame: What was that –glares-**

**Toshiro –Gulps- nothing**

**Ayame: Good, ok, please review, I really want to know what you think of this story. And if you don't, well let's no think of that shall we. Please Review! =)**


End file.
